


Colors

by SmilingCheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: Apparently, the colors of the scarf, or tie, you wear has as much meaning, if not more, as your personality.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first post on here along with my first *official* Hetalia fic!
> 
> Anyways, this is entirely in Lukas's (Norway's) POV if not stated otherwise!
> 
> I do not own Hetalia, all rights go to their respective owners. I also do not own Harry Potter, all rights go their respective owners.
> 
> Lukas Bondevik- Norway  
> Natalya Arlovskaya - Belarus  
> Ivan Braginsky -Russia

Lukas Bondevik was among the sea of First Years waiting to be sorted, each wondering what house they would be sorted into. Lukas, however, wasn't wondering, he was certain he would be a Ravenclaw, as everyone on his family had been for the last ten generations. Lukas looked out into the audience of the sorting, the other students. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor looked anxious about the new students, most likely because Harry Potter started attending Hogwarts this year. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were calmer yet had an anxious feeling coming off of them, these two houses knew whichever house a student would be sorted into was the right fit for them, but that didn't stop them from being bitter about it.

Professor McGonagall brought out a three legged stool along with a old hat that looked to have the test of time well enough, Lukas looked at them hat. He had been told that the hat choose their houses, but Lukas couldn't figure out how. There was no such thing as talking hats, right? Lukas couldn't answer that question, he lived in a world filled with impossible things, a talking hat couldn't be THAT far of a stretch. He was shaken from his thoughts by a voice singing, which was coming from the hat.

 

_"Oh, you may not  think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_  

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sortng Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Of you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your true friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ _"_ The Sorting Hat sang through a rip in it's brim that looked strangely like a mouth. With that the Great Hall burst applause, while the Hat bowed to each table, before becoming quiet and still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, a long roll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will out the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said as she begun to read off the scroll. "Arlovskaya, Natalya!"

A girl with long platinum blonde hair walked gracefully out of the line, before she even fully put on the hat, it shouted,  _"SLYTHERIN!"_

There was some hesitant clapping from the Slytherin, all ready knowing of the girl from her older brother who was terrified of her. The other students knew if someone scared Ivan Braginsky, they were seriously horrifying. She took her place at the Slytherin Table beside a olive skinned boy who was for some reason wearing a white mask that obscured his face.

There were a few more names called who landed in Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw respectively.

McGonagall called out, "Bondevik, Lukas!"

He walked out of the line, swallowing his nervousness and putting on his usual poker face expression.

He sat down and put on the hat, not showing any surprise when the hat spoke to him. " _A Bondevik, huh_?" It said, it's voicing echoing through Lukas's mind. " _You're not like the others, you have cunning, much more than some I sorted into Slytherin. You have more ambition than most, I'm sure I haven"'t seen this much since Tom Riddle himself_."

" _I think you'd do best in SLY-"_

 _"WAIT!"_ Lukas cried, he was set on being in Ravenclaw, but now he heard he belonged in Slytherin.

 _"Is there something wrong?"_ the hat asked.

 _"It's just all my life, I've been groomed for being in Ravenclaw, just  like my ancestors, but now you tell me I belong more in Slytherin. I may be stronger skill wise in cunning than anything else, but I do not value it over_ _intelligence. Do you not base our sorting on things we value?"_

The hat was silent for a moment or two, before it spoke once again, _"Sometimes we ourselves do not know what we value, which is why I'm here, to guide you to your place of belonging."_

 _"Alright,"_ Lukas thought.  _"You are my guide so guide me to the right house."_

The hat replied, _"Very well."_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_  The hat shouted, earning a silence from the students.

"BUT HE'S A BONDEVIK!" A Ravenclaw shouted. After being shaken awake by the Ravenclaw's words, the Slytherin table started clapping, loudly. He walked down to the Slytherin Table and sat by Natalya, who sent him a nasty look, but Lukas didn't notice, his head was wrapped around one thought,  _how would he tell his parents?_

And that was the start of it all.

 

 


	2. Can You Paint With All The Colors Of Your Ignorance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and Lukas have a nice chat the night before their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the Pocahontas reference.
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy - France  
> Arthur Kirkland - England  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia  
> Vladimir Popescu - Romania

To say his parents were disappointed in him for getting Sorted into Slytherin was a understatement, but Lukas didn't care. Like the Sorting Hat had said (sung), Lukas had made real friends in Slytherin. Lukas didn't care about the prying eyes, trying to figure out how a Bondevik of all people landed in Slytherin, and that claim was strengthened when his brother was placed in Ravenclaw in Lukas's Third Year (technically, Emil is a Steilsson, but he was part of the Bondevik line). His parents hadn't disowned, but Lukas knew they were seriously considering it, couldn't have stain on the family tree was his parents reasoning.

Lukas had spent almost the entirety of his first year being stared at, people whispered about him, thinking  he couldn’t hear. People wanted to know why he was a Slytherin, but didn’t want to know him. All they wanted were answers without having to get emotionally involved, and he had thought, amused, was a metaphor for his life. His first year at Hogwarts had to have been the worst, but when the end of the year was nearing, the focus of people’s gossip violently (and he meant that literally) shifted to Harry Potter, for which he was thankful.

And now here he was, a forgotten soul. He still was grateful to Harry for shifting people’s attention, something that hadn’t wavered since first year, but hadn’t acted on it because Lukas was burdened with shyness.

“Lukas,” an annoyingly french accented voice said, making Lukas look up from the piece of parchment that he was writing a potions essay on he had been staring at while zoning out. He looked at the speaker who had so obviously been Francis Bonnefoy, the fellow Slytherin was smirking at him. He probably believed Lukas had been daydreaming about someone, which would probably piss Arthur off (Lukas’s friend, Francis’s so called enemy, but Lukas knew how Arthur really felt, but Francis? He wasn't so sure), but Lukas didn’t really care.

“What do you want, Francis?” Lukas asked tiredly, as the clock was nearing 1:00 am. Normally, it wouldn’t faze him, bring up so late, but he had pulled an all-nighter the night before.

“I overheard Snape talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall, apparently she wants you to tutor a fifth year, but that doesn’t make sense because you’re a fourth year. Are you really that smart?” Francis asked, the stupid smirk still on his face.

“I guess so,” Lukas said as he began to put his things away.  
  
“Before you go tell me, how you got into Slytherin when you’re clearly a Ravenclaw,” Francis said, finally letting his smirk drop.

Lukas stood, “The Sorting Hat believed I valued ambition and cunning over intelligence and wisdom, and maybe it was right.”

**✩**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting this year, just as it was last year. Finding out his DADA teacher was a werewolf wasn’t a surprise as Lukas had already knew, or guessed at least. This year, however, their teacher was a former Auror who was said to have gone crazy.

When Lukas got to class he saw two parts of the Bad Touch Trio (Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt) sitting in the back, making him sit in the front. He saw that his friend, Vladimir, was already sitting in the front, lazily doodling on a piece of parchment.

When Lukas sat down, Vladimir nodded at him before going back to doodling on the piece of parchment. Lukas began to daydream about absolutely nothing as he waited for class to start. Slowly, people began to trickle in.

Once everybody (or mostly everyone) was there, the professor, Mad Eye Moody, started class and it was awful, he performed every unforgivable curses on three spiders, but throughout it all Lukas’s facial expression never changed even when the spider under the Imperius Curse crawled on his shoulder, which impressed pretty much everyone.  
The lesson ended after Professor Moody murdered the spider, and with that Lukas began to think “Professor Moody” might not be who he seemed.


	3. MATTHIAS KØLHER MORE LIKE GET OUT

During potions class, Dumbledore asked to see him in his office. Lukas knew he didn’t  do anything wrong because his life consisted of eating, sleeping, class, avoiding the Bad Touch Trio and Alfred F. Jones, and homework.

The note said that the password into the office was ‘ _ Cockroach Clusters _ ’, why Dumbledore chose such a disgusting candy as his password? Lukas would never know.

He approached the giant stone gargoyle that served as the door and guardian of the Headmaster’s office. “Cockroach Cluster,” he said, and the Gargoyle stepped aside at the sound of the password, letting Lukas to climb up the circular staircase.

Soon, he was facing the wooden door to the Headmaster’s Office. He knocked softly, hoping Dumbledore had heard him. “Come in,” the Headmaster said, Lukas  opened the door to see Dumbledore, along with McGonagall and a boy with gravity defying hair.

“Mr. Bondevik, good. Now everyone is here. Mr. Bondevik this is Matthias  Kølher. Mr. Kølher, this is Lukas Bondevik.” Dumbledore said, Matthias smiled largely at Lukas, Lukas’s expression didn’t change.

“Mr. Bondevik, your grades are some of the best of the year,” Dumbledore started, “you probably could take fifth year classes and still understand it-”

“I can, sir. I borrowed books from my parents, it wasn’t that hard to understand.” Lukas said.

“Precisely why I asked you here today,” Dumbledore said, not bothered by the fact that Lukas interrupted him. “I would like you yo tutor Matthias.”

Lukas thought it was weird asked him, a fourth year, to tutor a fifth year, but didn’t question it. “Fine,” Lukas said. Knowing he couldn’t say no, which he would prefer to do. “Meet me in the library after your last class. May I go, Headmaster?”

“You’re dismissed, Mr. Bondevik.”  
  


✩

 

“Dumbledore is making me tutor a fifth year who is also a Gryffindor, do you think the universe hates me?” Lukas ranted to Arthur.

“I don’t think they’re  _ that _ bad,” Arthur replied, while picking out a book on dark spells that probably shouldn’t have been there.

“That’s because your brother is Alferd Fucking Jones. Who is more Gryffindor than Godic Gryffindor himself.” Lukas replied bitterly. Arthur didn’t respond, knowing it was true.

“I should go check these out. Don’t you have to be in tutoring someone now?” Arthur replied snarkily. Lukas rolled his eyes and walked away.

However just as he left the restricted section, he ran into Harry Potter himself. “I’m sorry,” Harry said, before seeing the scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He went to pick up the things he dropped without saying another word.

_ Apparently, even the boy who lived is subject to giving into believing prejudice.  _ Lukas stood and muttered, “So am I,” and then picked up his bag.

He sat down at one of the tables, and picked up the piece of piece of parchment he was writing his potions essay on. He had barely writing two words before someone sat down next to him, and loudly said, “Hello, Lukas!”    
_ And with those few words, Lukas knew he was going to regret this. _

 


End file.
